1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a personal protection system mountable to a user for distributing air to the user. The personal protection system is utilized in the medical profession during surgical procedures. The subject invention more specifically relates to a helmet assembly and gown for use in the personal protection system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Personal protection systems and helmet assemblies utilized in personal protection systems are known in the art. As indicated above, personal protection systems and helmet assemblies are worn by users throughout the medical profession, such as surgeons, during surgical procedures.
Conventional personal protection systems and helmet assemblies are deficient for one reason or another. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,990,691 to Klotz et al. (the '691 patent) discloses a helmet assembly that draws air in with a fan assembly and distributes the air to front and rear air exits. However, when the helmet assembly is worn by the user, the air exit is disposed such that the air is vented near the middle of the back of the head of the user. Thus, the air cannot be directed toward the neck of the user, where most surgeons desire the air's cooling presence.
Other deficiencies of prior art personal protection systems are with the fan assembly. For instance, the shape of the blades of the fan, which rotate to draw in air, do not provide for the most efficient and quietest flow of air possible. This causes excessive power consumption, which leads to premature drain of battery packs, and excessive noise, which can be distracting for a surgeon performing delicate operations.
Furthermore, the prior art helmet assemblies tend to transfer vibrations caused by the rotation of the fan to the user, as well as being noisy in general. The vibrations, as well as the noise, can be distracting to the surgeon, who obviously needs to focus his efforts at the complex task at hand.
Yet another deficiency of the '691 patent concerns the multiple removable layers disposed on the face shield. The '691 patent is silent as to sterility of the multiple removable layers. However, sterilization concerns are of an utmost importance for any product involved in the surgical process.
For the above mentioned reasons, it is desirous to provide a personal protection system which provides more control over air flow to the neck of the user and which provides more efficient and quieter means for moving the flow of air. Furthermore, it is desirous to provide a personal protection system which noise and vibrations, which can be distracting to the surgeon, are kept to a minimum. Moreover, it is desirous to provide a face shield with removable layers that is sterilized in an efficient manner.